


Kaulitz es Kaulitz

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Smut, Twincest, botTom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Tomi’ se tira a ‘Billy’ cuando quiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaulitz es Kaulitz

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Y si esto fuera cierto, quisiera verlo desde primera fila con un tazón de palomitas de maíz extra mantequilla.

**Kaulitz es Kaulitz**

Veintiuno. As, uno y dos. Lo que daba… Un número alto. O lo que fuera. Las matemáticas no eran su fuerte. Tom ni siquiera estaba seguro de que así se jugara en algún casino de Las Vegas, pero no le importaba. Venía jugando lo mismo con Georg desde años atrás y así iba a seguir. Pedía un número alto a los hados de la buena fortuna en la baraja, uno que fuera siete o arriba de éste y el bajista se iba a tener qué comer sus palabras de perdedor.

                La experiencia de años atrás le gritaba…

—¡Bill! Oh, mierda, Bill… –Ok, esa era su boca. Su entrepierna chillando como la sirena de una ambulancia ante las emergencias de medianoche…

Lucir como tahúr profesional requiere de mucho. Pulso firme, buena memoria y claro, un rostro estoico que no demuestre nada que no sea el triunfo por venir. Uno que no se logra cuando tu gemelo se trepa encima de tu regazo y revela tu mísera y arriesgada jugada. Querer ganar con una mano que desde lejos apesta es lo peor cuando te descubren en la trampa.

—¡Tooomiii! –Colgaba ambos brazos de su cuello sin importarle ninguna de las burlas que Georg daba al barajar de nuevo las cartas. Ajeno a ello, incluso a la tos incómoda de Gustav, se colocaba por entre las piernas de su gemelo para una sesión de lametones que culminaron con su espalda en el suelo y una lata de cerveza derramada por el alfombrado color perla.

Con dos tragos, Bill se embriagaba. Con dos más, lo convencías de bailar sobre la mesa. Con los contenidos del mini bar, bueno… Seguía siendo Bill. Torpe, bobo, Bill. Ebrio Bill, pero Bill con todo. Una versión del vocalista sin inhibiciones que lo único que deseaba era ser llevado a la cama.

Bill que se incorporaba a medias en sus cuatro extremidades y ronroneaba como puta.

—¿Ganaste, Tomi? –Ladeaba la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo de la música del concierto de horas antes que de algún modo seguía resonando en sus oídos con fuerza.

—No puede estar así por un par de cervezas –gruñó Georg al ver que Tom dejaba de jugar para atender al inquieto Billy-boy que sentaba en su regazo y continuaba sus ruiditos raros.

—Yo le di dos… -Confesó Tom.

—Yo también… -Secundó Gustav.

—Ah, es que yo… —Georg se cubrió la boca con la mano—. Nada.

Bill, desde su sitio entre las piernas de Tom, arqueó una ceja.

—Tú me diste esa cosa… —Apuntó con un dedo largo—. Eso que… Esa cosa… Huuumo.

—¿Qué dijimos pequeño Billy respecto a delatar a tus mayores? Nadie quiere a los chismosos —le pellizcó Georg al ver que Tom olisqueaba en el aire en búsqueda de cualquier indicio de hierba.

Importada de América, ninguno en la banda se explicaba como Georg trajo de contrabando hierba de buena calidad a Europa sino es que metida en el trasero dada la seguridad en las aduanas tanto de entrada como de salida. Sin embargo, transportada o no en su recto, ninguno de los tres le ponía mala cara cuando circulaba en gratuitos cigarrillos. O no cuando la compartían en grupo; no cuando Bill chupaba más de un par de caladas que entonces la diversión se iba directo al caño.

—Tomi, Tomi, Tooommmiii… —Tarareó Bill con los ojos cerrados antes de que Tom le tapara la boca de una buena vez.

—Ya entendí, Tomi está aquí –murmuró con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza del espectáculo que su gemelo daba. No que aquello estuviera fuera de lo común, al fin y al cabo tanto Georg como Gustav lo habían visto antes trepado en el tren bala de la droga, pero en esta ocasión se olía algo muy diferente.

Nop, Tomi soy yo –se apuntó con un dedo Bill. Repetidas veces se dio en el pecho afirmando su nueva identidad, ignorando el gruñido de Georg que ya repartía una nueva tanda de cartas—. Yo Bill, tú… No, no, yo Tomi, tú Bill… No, Billy.

—Yo Tarzán y tú Jane, chicos, pero a jugar. Eh, ¿Tomi? –Los dos gemelos voltearon; uno con cara larga y otro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Hablo de Tomi, Billy –Tom giró los ojos.

—Que te den –masculló.

Contento de su victoria, Bill prestó total atención a Georg que le tendió tres cartas y le indicó un par de reglas para jugar. Desde su sitio, Tom decidió dejar aquello pasar. Bill no parecía darse cuenta que era parte de una broma y sí así fuera, seguro no le importaba. Ganó un par de veces para sorpresa de todos y perdió otras tantas.

Al final, cerca de las tres de la mañana y afirmando que ‘Billy’ necesitaba descansar para tener su linda voz en la mañana, jaló a Tom del brazo por el largo pasillo hasta la habitación que compartían.

 

Apenas entrar, Tom se quitó los zapatos con cada paso. Su camiseta le siguió por el suelo y el pantalón iba a seguir con tercia contra el mullido alfombrado de no ser porque su mirada captó a Bill exageradamente reclinado contra el muro, pensativo como él solo.

—Billy, ven acá –murmuró con ojos pesados. Tom decidió no protestar—. Así, ¿Ves? Aquí. Billy niño… Bonito. Linda cara. Lindo, lindo Billy. No existe otro como tú…

Tom se contuvo de soltar una carcajada. Borracho, Bill era todo un espectáculo. En las nubes por la hierba de Georg, era… Sexy. O quizá él era el que estaba mal por pensar que su gemelo era violable cuando actuaba como idiota, pero el par de labios que se apoderaron de su cuello desvanecieron cualquier duda. ¿Remordimientos? ¡Ja, buena broma! ¿Y esos para qué servían? Tom los regalaba a quien los quisiera que los suyos estaban como nuevos. Un Kaulitz nunca necesitaba de ellos. Jamás.

Enardecido por la lengua que trazaba húmedos caminos por su yugular hasta la barbilla y luego a los labios en pos de un beso sin rodeos, asió su trasero con dos manos firmes que pellizcaron la zona sin recato. No mucho, no exuberante, en definitiva el trasero de un chico, pero Tom adoraba esa zona casi tanto como su colección de guitarras y gorras juntas.

—Tontito, no hay nada ahí –solía decir Bill, pero para nada impedía sus exploraciones. Lo mismo que sus labios en los pezones, por nulo que fuera su pecho, se sentían bien.

A prueba de ello, se retorcía en el caluroso abrazo que mantenían, bordeando entre convertirse en mantequilla derretida en los brazos de su gemelo o pelear por lograr lo mismo. Lo que era segundo cuando su cadera colindaba con la de Tom y le arrancaba un gemido alto y claro que juraba, se podía oír a través de los delgados muros de aquel hotel.

—Billy-Boy suena ansioso.

—¡Bill! – Gruñó Tom tratando de dejar aquel estúpido juego de lado.

—Soy Tomi. Llámame Tomi –suplicó con ojos grandes, pupilas dilatadas debido a la excitación.

—A mí llámame Dios del sexo si quieres, pero eres Bill. ¡Bill! –Besó sus labios entreabiertos y tironeó dela pretina de sus ajustados pantalones—. Vamos a la cama, anda.

—Billy niño malo –arrastró las palabras Bill. Sus dedos trazaron caminos a lo largo del estómago de Tom que no pudo evitar sucumbir ante el ataque de cosquillas—. Chillas como chica, por eso la prensa dice que eres gay.

—Tú eres el gay –le palmeó el trasero Tom. Aquel juego, si lo admitía al menos para sí mismo, estaba tomando carices un tanto inquietantes. Usualmente Bill cedía luego de tornarse más que molesto; se desnudaba y se portaba como siempre en cama. Pero hoy…

—Tengo una idea –murmuró contra sus labios—. Ve a la cama y espérame desnudo.

Tom arqueó una ceja pero obedeció. Sin romper contacto visual con su gemelo, se deshizo de los amplios pantalones y bóxers en un mismo movimiento. Caminando de espaldas, llegó hasta la cama donde se tendió en el centro y alzó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa torcida. Si aquello no era seductor, no sabía qué más usar. Usualmente su encanto bastaba para tener a Bill en cuatro y trasero al aire.

En todo caso, el bulto que Bill ostentaba entre sus piernas era todo lo que su ego necesitaba para sentirse resplandecer como cada día.

Haciendo una seña con su dedo, lo instó a acercarse a la cama de una buena vez, pero en su lugar, Bill tomó las prendas que antes había dejado en el suelo y con ellas en mano, entró al baño azotando la puerta con más intención de la que su torpeza dejaba entrever.

—¿Bill? –Llamó desde su lugar. No obtuvo respuesta. ¿Qué diablos…? Se incorporó en un codo para luego abrir los ojos grandes ante la puerta del baño que se abría con una patada y revelaba a Bill.

Aquel viejo tic que Tom sufría en el ojo cada vez que su autocontrol se desmoronaba por hechos inesperados y fuera de su control hizo acto de aparición, que sumado a su boca abierta y a su incapacidad de decir algo que no fueran balbuceos, crearon un cuadro memorable.

—¡Bill, ¿Qué mierda?! –Rezongó, no muy seguro si el temblor de su voz se debía a la conmoción de ver a su gemelo usando su ropa, gorra incluida y con el rostro limpio de maquillaje en su totalidad o a que se acercaba con un gesto que él mismo usaba para indicar que quería sexo rápido y duro ya.

Con apenas un poco más de agilidad puesto que también estaba un poco ebrio, saltaba de la cama con tan mal tino que se estrellaba en el suelo. Agradecía el alfombrado, demonios que sí, pero no la mala elección de caer con el trasero al aire.

—¿Ansioso? –Preguntó Bill asomándose por el borde del colchón y escondiendo sus ojos tras la gorra. La favorita de Tom. Su mano se extendió para atrapar uno de los glúteos de Tom, quien se retorció, chilló, pero no impidió sus avances.

—Bill… ¡Auch! –Los dedos que lo acariciaban arañaron la sensible piel que tenían al alcance—. Bien, bien, Tomi, ¿Contento?

—¿Me creerás si te digo que sí? –Tom visualizó a su gemelo con una sonrisa que le cruzaba el rostro de oreja a oreja. Maldito cabrón, robarse su cara, su ropa y su patentada sonrisa Kaulitz.

—¿Me creerás si te digo que igual no me importa?

—¡Tomi! No lo arruines –gimoteó Bill.

—¡Ahí está! ¡Lo has admitido! Ahora, Bill, porque no puede haber dos Billys en esta habitación…

—Sería genial tener un gemelo… —Murmuró Bill. Sus uñas afianzaron su agarre y Tom se estremeció presa de un agridulce placer—. Alguien que fuera idéntico a mí.

—Duh, Bill, yo soy idéntico a ti. –Tom resopló aire—. Tal vez si dejaras de usar maquillaje, abandonaras los tintes para el cabello y no sé, fueras más como yo, podrías notar el parecido.

—No es justo. Yo quiero mi propio gemelo. –Tom se abstuvo de contestar a aquello, ¿Cuál era el caso? —. Uno que se parezca a mí, no que yo me tenga que parecer a él.

—Sí, como sea. ¿Podemos olvidarlo? –Se sentó y su barbilla se apoyó en el borde del colchón a escasos centímetros de donde Bill tenía el mentón entre ambas manos—. ¿Qué tal si continuamos donde nos quedamos y…? –Su frase quedó inconclusa.

Desde su sitio, Bill giraba la postura de su estómago a su espalda quedando con la cabeza colgando por el borde de la cama. La gorra que portaba oscilando un par de segundos desde su posición hasta finalmente caer en un ligero ‘thud’ que la alfombra amortiguaba.

—¿Bill? –Tom pasó la mano por su cabello.

—Tomi.

—¿Qué?

—No, llámame Tomi –suspiró.

—¿Seguimos? –Por tercera vez en la noche se contuvo de mirar al cielo e implorar por un nuevo gemelo. Uno menos montado en el elefante rosa de los cigarrillos especiales de Georg—. Sólo… Vamos a la cama y dejemos el tema en paz.

—Ya estamos en la cama –sonrió despacio—, Billy.

—Humph –rezongó el mayor—. Cama, ok. Continuemos… —Se inclinó por un beso, no muy seguro si Bill pensaba ceder o no, pero encontró con verdadera alegría que su gemelo entreabría los labios con dulzura y dejaba cabida a un intercambio de alientos.

Apenas un tentativo beso, pero no perdió oportunidad en dejar su lugar en el suelo y pasar a ocupar uno arriba de la cama. Concretamente, encima de Bill y cubriéndolo por completo con brazos y piernas posesivos que atrapaban para no soltar. No un abrazo o no uno del tipo tradicional, pero uno cómodo a fin de cuentas que era lo que importaba.

Nada mejor para demostrarlo que hacer que sus entrepiernas colindaran. Ambos conteniendo sendos jadeos en labios del otro pues sus erecciones se tornaban sensibles al punto cruel del dolor.

—Mucha ropa –murmuró Bill con los ojos entreabiertos. Sus pestañas haciendo cosquillas en la mejilla de Tom, que optó por no desperdiciar ningún segundo de su noche para desnudar a Bill lo más rápido posible que las manos le permitieran.

Lo que no era mucho considerando que Bill había decidido ponerse la ropa que se había quitado antes, encima de la que ya traía puesta. Colección otoño-invierno en una. Genial. Una mano no bastaba para lidiar con el botón del pantalón y Tom tuvo que incorporarse sobre el codo para resoplar aire con cada maldición que soltaba. ¡Y a su propia ropa! Aquello era insano.

—¿Tenías que ponerte tanta estúpida ropa?

—¿Hablas de esta ropa o de que es mucha? –Molestó Bill. Esa condenada sonrisita de lado. Tom sabía que dijera lo que dijera, se iba a comprometer. Mejor no darle pie a comentarios que pudieran dejarlo mal parado y dejar correr lo que no le convenía.

—Desnudémonos y ya. –Ignoró los intentos de su gemelo de proseguir aquel juego con un beso y comprobó maravillado que parecía ser la solución mágica, pues Bill se volvía líquido bajo sus caricias.

—Ok. –Bill alzaba los brazos y Tom tomaba aquello como una clara invitación. Levantaba la camiseta desde los bordes y tiraba de ella por la cabeza de Bill—. La otra –se rió Bill cuando debajo de la playera de Tom se dejó ver la suya.

—Tú… Siempre… Complicándolo… —Resoplaba Tom entre prendas de vestir. Su gemelo cooperaba en lo mínimo apenas levantando los brazos o la cadera cada que era sumamente necesario.

—Todo, lo sé –siseaba al sentir la ropa interior bajando por su trasero con delicadeza—. Se te olvida algo… —Tarareó en cuanto los bóxers yacieron a dos metros de distancia una vez que le fueron retirados y Tom los tiró con fuerza, casi con ofendida rabia.

—¿Hum? –Concentrado en sus propios interiores, Tom se encontró con una mano en la entrepierna y otra en el elástico de su bóxer.

Las piernas de Bill se cerraron de un golpe haciendo que las huesudas rodillas se encontraran en un seco golpe. Procedió a balancearse en lo que creía era una danza sensual pero que ocasionó a su gemelo reírse aún con la mano entre las piernas.

—Calcetines, bobo –alzó los pies—, ¿Ves? Siguen puestos. Quítalos.

—Órdenes son órdenes –refunfuñó Tom. Apoyando las manos en las rodillas de Bill, descubrió cuán sexy podía resultar aquello. Abriendo sus piernas, saboreando la lentitud con la que procedía, recorrió sus muslos internos un par de veces antes de determinar que los jadeos que recibía eran pago suficiente como para obedecer. Así que con dedos húmedos y cálidos, rodeó sus tobillos y tiró de los calcetines.

—Uh, siento pelusa en el dedo gordo de mi pie… El pie de este lado –alzó la mano derecha—. ¿Qué lado es ese?

Tom arqueó una ceja. Miró el dedo y no vio nada. Miró el otro pie y la pelusa ahí estaba. Se contuvo de burlarse de Bill.

—Izquierdo –contestó igual de rodillas y trepando por la desnuda figura de su gemelo—. Qué importa. Sólo falta que aparte de manicura ahora te quieras hacer… -Arrugó la nariz tratando de darle un nombre a la idea que tenía en mente-. ¿Paticura? No sé.

Bill tuvo que darle la razón en el justo instante en que sus cuerpos se encontraron, esta vez libres de ropa y se deslizaron uno encima del otro. Al cuerno con la paticura, fuera lo que fuera. Tom lo rodeó con ambos brazos manteniendo un ritmo perezoso entre sus embestidas y succionando con calma la zona de su cuello entre besos y mordidas pausados. Bill simplemente se dejó hacer, extasiado de con cuanta perfección sus cuerpos embonaban uno en el otro. Tal vez incluso aquella manera de encajar era como permanecer en el útero de su madre. Algún lugar en el enorme mundo debía existir sólo para ellos dos y de tener la certeza que podía acceder a él, su madre debía saberlo.

El tibio calor y la humedad de sus cuerpos le decían que la sensación era parecida. La simple idea le arrancó ondas de escalofríos que lo envolvieron haciendo de su cuerpo pegajoso por el sudor, un mar de piel de gallina que subía y bajaba en oleadas dolorosas y placenteras.

La tibieza que envolvía su estómago y la zona baja a éste se encendió con una llamarada y tuvo que retirar abrazarse con Tom en desesperación ante las ansías de mandar al cuerno el auto control y venirse de una vez. Apartando una rasta de la oreja de su gemelo, trazó su lengua por la yugular hasta su lóbulo obteniendo a cambio un ronco gemido que se convirtió en eco por la habitación en penumbras.

—Se siente tan bien, ugh, no… —No terminó su frase al morderse los labios para contenerse de gritar por la mano que surcaba entre sus cuerpos y tomaba su miembro con firmeza.

—¿No qué? –Gruñó Tom al iniciar un lento movimiento de su muñeca de arriba a abajo. Los jadeos de Bill no hicieron más que motivarlo y en cuestión de segundos su mano aceleró el ritmo.

—No siento mis pies –barboteó Bill tratando de contener a su cadera de tomar vida propia al impulsarse entre las manos de Tom. Aquello era magnifico.

—¿Sientes esto? –Preguntó el mayor al introducir otra mano entre sus cuerpos y trazar con ella un camino que culminó justo en sus testículos. Atrapándolos en un fiero movimiento, los masajeó con firmeza suficiente para hacer a Bill cerrar los ojos, envuelto en una confusa sensación que no podía definir como buena o mala, sólo abrumadora—. ¿Bill, lo sientes?

—Tomi… —Sus labios se alzaron en un puchero que Tom aprovechó para unir sus bocas una vez más—. No, no… —Expresó con el rostro contraído—, yo soy Tomi.

Tom gruñó con fuerza.

—¿Podemos dejar esto fuera del juego previo? No es excitante, Bill. –Sus manos aflojaron el agarre anterior y Bill se encontró con que la burbuja se había roto en un simple segundo.

—Oh, vamos, es sexy. –Mordió su labio inferior en una mezcla de ansías con excitación. En su entrepierna aún se encontraba la prueba fehaciente de que podía continuar justo en el punto en el que había sido interrumpido.

—No lo creo –murmuró Tom al dejarse caer de espaldas en el colchón y casi caer de él por segunda vez en lo que iba de la noche.

Bill no dejó pasar la oportunidad. Trepando por encima de su gemelo, se sentó sobre su regazo pasando una pierna por cada lado de su cadera. Tom pareció no muy de acuerdo con sus acciones, pero se calló en el mismo segundo en el que Bill se balanceó sobre su pene y su trasero se acercó al punto en el que el calor que irradiaba amenazaba con convertirlo en un charco.

—¿Me estás intentando convencer? –Gruñó al tomar las caderas de Bill con fuerza y proporcionarles a ambos un grito al establecer un vaivén acelerado.

—Te estoy convenciendo –jadeó—, no es lo mismo.

—Bill –se quejó el mayor—, ¿Podemos dejar esto para después de que tú y yo, ya sabes…? –Gimió—. Por favor, lo único que quiero es una buena cogida.

—Billy –acentuó Bill al decirlo; su torso se apoyó del todo contra el pecho de Tom el presionarlo y unir sus labios por encima de sus respiraciones agitadas—, eso es lo que vas a tener.

Las palabras fueron directo entre las piernas de Tom. Su miembro se contrajo placenteramente y el ritmo que aún mantenían sus manos por la cadera de Bill ocasionaron que un poco de su pre-semen se esparciera por la zona haciéndola resbaladiza y tibia.

—¿Lo prometes? –Preguntó con su mejor voz seria, lo que resultaba complicado dado que su lengua se negaba a cooperar.

—Promesa de boy-scout –dijo Bill al alzar la palma de la mano derecha y esbozar una sonrisa que parecía el avance de una mentira. Parecía el típico niño que miente a Santa Claus en Navidad para obtener su regalo. Tom no podía culparlo por parecer inocente cuando en realidad sabía que se las iba a hacer pagar tanto si quisiera como si no.

—Ok, Tomi –susurró en acuerdo tácito. Decir aquellas dos palabras le costó el esfuerzo más grande jamás antes realizado. Su rostro ardió lo mismo que sus orejas. La sonrisa de Bill al menos valió la pena.

Retirándose de su sitio, el menor de los gemelos procedió a hacer cumplir su promesa. Dando una última maliciosa mirada a Tom, gateó en reversa por sus piernas hasta encontrarse sentado entre sus muslos y admirando con ojos golosos su pene. La lengua que salió de sus labios rozó una fracción de segundo sus dientes antes de que sus manos apartaran el cabello de su rostro y se inclinara confidente de sus habilidades.

—¿Vas a…? ¡Uhhh! –Gimió Tom, nunca preparado para lo que el primer lametón lograba siempre. Las manos se le cerraron en torno a la sábana tornando los nudillos blancos tanto por la presión como que porque toda su sangre fue en rumbo directo a la zona central entre sus piernas.

Bill desde su sitio, curvó los labios complacido por su logro. Aspirando una última bocanada, se posicionó bien sobre sus rodillas y dirigiendo una última mirada a Tom, tomó el pene de su gemelo y lo introdujo en su boca con increíble lentitud hasta encontrarse besando la base de su mano. El jadeo que recibió como respuesta le indicó que iba por buen camino y retirándose un poco, creó un tibio vacío al succionar sus mejillas y tragar de nuevo.

—Bill, eso es… —La mano de Tom se extendió en búsqueda de algo para asirse, concretamente el cabello de su gemelo, pero en su lugar encontró una fría sensación al encontrar su pene húmedo y libre del tibio calor que apenas un segundo antes lo devoraba.

Incorporándose sobre los codos con dificultad, encontraba a Bill en la misma posición pero con los labios humedecidos con saliva en un ligero puchero. Su expresión era insondable para cualquiera, pero Tom entendió el mensaje claro y directo.

—¿Decías? –Murmuró al acercarse un poco más y engullir la cabeza de su pene con pereza—, ¿Billy?

Tom se contuvo de ahogarse.

—Tomi. –La palabra salió de su boca casi imperceptible pero se dejó oír por la habitación. Tom consideró con seriedad mandar aquel juego al carajo por lo humillante que resultaba, ninguna mamada valía la pena tanta vergüenza, razonó, pero se arrepintió del todo de sus palabras cuando Bill creó una estrechez aún mayor que minutos antes con su boca y lo hundió en ella.

No atreviéndose a abrir los ojos ante aquella visión so pena de venirse, registró con exactitud la gama de sensaciones que lo recorrían de pies a cabeza. Bill, su pequeño hermanito Bill con lengua talentosa para mucho más que cantar, trabajaba su lengua con precisión al recorrerlo de arriba abajo repetidas veces para luego cerrar los labios en torno a la base de su miembro y succionar la vida fuera de él. La diminuta punta del piercing que coronaba su lengua era algo más que agregar a la lista: Su figura recorría caminos torcidos sobre la tensa piel de Tom y quejarse no era una opción.

—¿Te gusta, Billy-boy? –Preguntaba el menor de los gemelos tras unos minutos de trabajo. Tom no podía sino olvidar el ridículo apodo y concentrarse. Estaba tan ido a causa de los suaves dientes que apenas rozaban su glande con cada movimiento de la cabeza del verdadero Bill, que ni ánimos tenía de quejarse. Por estar tendido de espaldas y siendo atendido así, podía ser su ‘Billy-boy’ cuanto quisiera.

—Sí –admitió con la voz sobrecogida. El estómago le dolía y la sensación ardiente del bajo vientre formó remolinos de colores neón que en la oscuridad de la habitación, casi juraba que se podían ver—. ¿Vas a terminarme?

—¿Debería? –Bill se inclinó sobre su rostro y con un guiño atrapó sus labios entreabiertos en un beso—. Billy, no te toques. Dios sabe lo que haces en la oscuridad… —Tom pareció dispuesto a reírse de lo absurdo de ese comentario—. ¿Qué? ¿No te basta como amenaza?

—Nop –rebatió el mayor. Alzó la barbilla y besó a Bill. El contacto duró un par de segundos que se alargaron como la última gota de agua por caer en un grifo. Bill arañó la piel del pecho de Tom con cada mordida que recibía en labios y Tom tomó sus glúteos con ansías de propiedad para masajearlos sin vergüenza alguna al de nuevo iniciar un rítmico vaivén con ellos.

—Si quieres puedo continuar –ofreció Bill en una pausa. Sus labios lucían magullados al tiempo que un poco hinchados y Tom se encontró pensando si era una razón válida para decir que esa noche sabían diferente. Al diablo con apostar; claro que sí.

Tom asintió con un corto movimiento de cabeza.

Bill regresó a su antigua posición para hacer un ruidito desde el fondo de su garganta que sonó a una risa contenida al descubrir que Tom era el crío de trece años que siempre negaba ser. Ansioso por lo que venía, tironeaba de su pene mientras con el pulgar recorría la húmeda cabeza que ya presentaba una gota de semen justo en la hendidura.

—Pensé que querías que yo hiciera ese trabajo. –No esperó respuesta al dar un manotazo leve a la mano de su gemelo y apartarlo de su erección—. Ahora, te vas a quedar quitecito en este lugar –nuevo golpe a la mano que trepaba por su muslo –mientras yo hago todo lo que se tiene que hacer. ¿Entendido?

—Sí –titubeó Tom al decirlo. Aquella palabreja le costaba más que nada porque no sabía que esperar de su gemelo cuando los ojos le brillaban con aquella lujuria. Ceder nunca sería lo suyo, pero al menos se consolaba creyendo que Bill tendría compasión por su alma—.Pero…

—No, no. Aquí no hay ‘peros’. –Bill tomó su erección con la mano derecha y le recorrió con afiladas uñas un par de veces. Tom se estremeció ante la idea de estar a merced de alguien más; sus dientes entrechocaron con miedo apenas su mente dibujó escenarios diversos: Bill haciendo lo que le venía a la gana… Haciéndolo pedir por más… Porque parara… Para que volviera a comenzar…

Su gemelo vio la duda en sus ojos y las objeciones que parecían ya querer salir de su boca. Silenció sus labios con un dedo largo que hizo ‘no’ de lado a lado y lo tranquilizó.

—¿Te gusta, Billy? –Su mano aceleró sus movimientos mientras se inclinaba de nueva cuenta y daba un tentativo lametón que hizo a los dedos de Tom curvarse. El mayor jadeó haciendo lo imposible por permanecer quieto pero impedido de ello cuando Bill lo besaba en los muslos y usaba sus dientes para mordisquear la piel con un cuidado que rayaba en la ternura—. Tienes que decirlo…

—Ugh –se quejó Tom. La cara se le puso roja carmín. Su cuerpo le pedía gritar un ‘¡Sí, Tomi, sí! ¡Más, más, por favor!’ que acabara con aquella tortura, pero su lengua se negaba a cooperar, su orgullo la secundaba. En lugar de ello, una retahíla de groserías brotó una tras otra.

Desde su lugar, Bill se mordió el labio inferior. Su ceño se frunció casi involuntariamente, pero no cejó en su empeño. Usando la mano libre, sin perder el ritmo con la otra, estrujó los testículos de Tom con suavidad un par de veces antes de clavar sus uñas alrededor y dar un tirón firme.

Tom chilló con la voz que él creía haber dejado atrás apenas la adolescencia entró y se retorció en su sitio incrédulo de que aquel atentado contra su hombría (mataría a Bill en cuanto se corriera) aparte de asustarlo al punto de querer correr al baño para esconderse en la bañera bajo las toallas, también lo excitaba… “Un poquito”, se dijo con culpa al querer cerrar las piernas de golpe y encontrar que Bill estaba preparado contra aquel imprevisto.

Apoyando sus rodillas contra los muslos, Bill le tenía bien sujeto. De piernas y de testículos, ambos presionados. Tom tuvo que admitir que pese a estar en las nubes por la hierba, Bill no dejaba de ser jamás el mocoso malicioso que obtenía lo que quería siempre. Siempre. Tom se tuvo que contener de no gruñir.

—Si los arrancas los repones –advirtió tratando de parecer molesto, pero en realidad extasiado de con qué delicadeza los masajeaba su gemelo.

Bill no era precisamente el más talentoso con los dedos. Reservaba ese sitio a Tom. Lo que no dejaba de ser asombroso era el hecho de que igual que en el escenario, Bill con su lengua, Tom con sus manos, en la cama lograban las mismas maravillas. Era, por decirlo de algún modo, su campo de experiencia. Ya tomar ventaja de sus talentos encima del otro era abusar… O ser el hijo de puta más grandioso de la tierra.

—Oh, Bill… —Gimió Tom entre espasmos. Un poco más y su orgasmo lo golpearía con la fuerza del autobús de la gira yendo a 100 millas por hora—. Sigue así, ¡Ah!, sí…

—¿Bill? –Molestó el menor al detener sus manos y observarlo con pesados ojos tras las espesas pestañas. Aquella debía ser la mirada que ponía el demonio al seducir, Tom vendía su alma por un sí a aquella idea. Maldito Bill.

—¿No te vas a rendir, verdad? –Lo observó asentir con entusiasmo.

—Anda, Billy, es sólo por hoy.

—Maldito George –acusó Tom. Jodido él, su hierba y Bill… Bill que lo derretía como azúcar al fuego lento en una espesa mezcla de caramelo… Bueno, jodido Bill no, al menos no así.

—Ya, me rindo. Va en serio –afirmó al ver que Bill no le creía ni una palabra de lo que decía—. Tomi, Tomi, Tomi –repitió en una cantaleta.

—¿Quién es el más sexy? –Guiñó un ojo al tiempo que tomaba de nueva cuenta su miembro y lo masajeaba casi con el cariño de una madre a su primogénito.

—Tomi. –Tom rodó los ojos.

—¿Y quién tiene las manos más fantásticas?

—Tomi –repitió el mayor. Rezaba porque aquello no se extendiera más de lo necesario. Quería correrse de una puñetera vez, ¿Era acaso tan difícil de comprender?

—¿Y quién es… —Bill tuvo al menos la decencia de sonrojarse al preguntar –el mejor en la cama?

—Uhhh… —Tom se estremeció por las palabras; Bill lo iba a matar. Las manos de su gemelo acunaban sus testículos e igual que antes, dirigían su atención por toda el área de la entrepierna. No faltaba mucho para que terminara explotando.

—Dilo, Billy. ¿Quién es el mejor en la cama? ¿Hum? –Mordió su labio al desviar el cruce de miradas que mantenían.

—Tooommmiii… Tomi es el mejor en la cama, ¿Contento? –Tom se preguntó si aquello era realmente un juego. Por mucho que él mismo presumiera ser un Dios del sexo en la alcoba, frente a Bill aquel juego le parecía bobo. Se avergonzaba de su misma verborrea—. Me quiero correr, malvado –imitó su puchero.

—¿Entonces Tomi es el mejor en la cama, Billy? –Tom asintió no muy seguro. La voz de Bill asemejó mucho la suya en un segundo y el tono con el que lo dijo le pareció el mismo que él había usado dos días antes, la última vez que habían tenido sexo.

—¿Bi-Tomi…? –Se corrigió. La voz le tembló al sentir un dedo largo y tramposo tocar la línea de su trasero y hundirse un poco entre sus glúteos—. ¡Oh Dios, no! ¡No! ¡Ni lo pienses!

—¿Por qué no? –Lloriqueó Bill con falsa voz—. No te volverás menos hombre por esto.

—Lo sé, es que… —Tom se ahogó con su propia saliva. Las razones que se le vinieron a la mente para no dejar que algo, concretamente el pene de Bill entrara en su trasero, le parecían débiles excusas.

Bill en definitiva dejó de atenderlo. Se cruzó de brazos y desnudo como estaba, ofrecía un gracioso espectáculo que ambos, de encontrarse en otra situación, habrían reído hasta quedarse sin aliento. Tom tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para no divagar al respecto. Su entrepierna clamaba por atención a gritos casi audibles. De poder hablar, Tom juraba que hasta gritaría palabrotas que ni él usaba. Se abstuvo de manosearse mientras se sentaba y trataba de tocar a Bill que se negaba a ser abrazado.

—No es que piense que voy a ser menos hombre, no soy tan idiota –murmuró en una especie de disculpa y excusa en una. Bill resopló aire por la nariz demostrando así la incredulidad que tenía al respecto—. Mierda, ¿Qué esperas que diga?

—No quiero que digas nada. –Bill lo detuvo de interrumpirlo—. Quiero que te quedes quieto y te dejes hacer. ¿Acaso es taaan difícil? –Tom quiso decir un tajante ‘sí’ pero hacerlo sabía que le iba a costar al menos una bofetada y dormir fuera de la habitación. Eso ni pensarlo—. Dime, ¿Acaso se te secará y caerá tu hombría si lo haces?

Tom realmente quiso rebatir esa pregunta. ¿Se iba a secar y caer? ¡No! ¡Obvio! Pero eso no era tampoco prueba de que sí quisiera algo cerca de esa zona. La sola idea le arrancaba estremecimientos y del mal tipo si faltaba aclarar el punto.

—Ese no es el punto –exclamó al final. Su rostro se tornó más rojo de lo que ya estaba. Las siguientes palabras le costaron salir, casi como si las escupiera tras masticarlas, una tras otra—. Pasa que… —Su mente se quedó en blanco. Bill se lo iba a comer vivo si no decía algo en los próximos 10 segundos…

Que pasaron y volvieron a pasar dejando tras de sí una estela de tensión. El aire se tornó pesado al grado que se podía cortar en bloques con un par de tijeras. En lugar de pensar una razón para no ceder, Tom reconsideró en usar su tiempo en escribir un epitafio en vista de que Bill lo iba a matar y sus restos desaparecerían de algún modo macabro.

—Yo siempre… —“Oh no”, pensó Tom al presentir lo que se iba a venir: Culpa. En raciones servidas con la cuchara grande mientras le tapaban la nariz para tragar—… te dejo hacérmelo. Nunca digo que no. Jamás me quejo. Te lo pido una vez y te pones… Irracional. –Bill ladeó el rostro pero era evidente que jugaba su carta de víctima y al muy desgraciado le salía bien cuando lograba que su barbilla temblase un par de segundos antes de cubrirse la boca con una mano.

—No digas eso… —Empezó Tom, pero la piedra que cayó en la base de su estómago apagó no sólo los fuegos de minutos antes, sino que eliminó casi al 100% sus convicciones de que tener a Bill dentro de él no era algo viable.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo diga entonces? –El menor de los gemelos se pasó un dedo por el borde inferior de sus pestañas y Tom tuvo que contenerse de él mismo llorar. Aquello era llevar los extremos a un punto exagerado—. Me parece injusto que digas que no.

—¿Por qué no quiero tener algo… Ahí? –Cuestionó Tom totalmente escandalizado. Ni siquiera podía mencionar dicha zona sin oír un zumbido en los oídos; aquello era el colmo.

—No. –Bill suspiró teatralmente; ebrio y drogado, aún le salía sin falsedades—. Porque yo lo hago por ti y es lo menos que podrías hacer por mí. Eres un… Egoísta de lo peor. –Se inclinó al frente y la barbilla le dio contra el pecho; casi como encadenada la acción, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

Tom comenzó a sentirse como algún escupitajo tirado al azar en una fea calle. Extendió la mano para tocar a Bill, pero fue repelido apenas su piel tocó a Bill. Intentó de nuevo y recibió una sorbida de nariz que le indicó dos caminos a seguir: Ceder ante lo que Bill pedía… Por las buenas o las malas. Mejor las buenas y rezar por poder caminar al día siguiente.

—Ven acá –murmuró sin apenas mover los músculos faciales. Temía que algún gesto lo traicionara expresando más de lo que deseaba.

—No –rebatió Bill al encontrar su muñeca atrapada en la mano de Tom y tironeando de ella con insistencia pero a la vez dulzura—, no, déjalo.

—Shhh… —Lo silenció. Se arrodilló y con todo el coraje y amor que tenía por Bill (tenía que ser eso o no se explicaba de dónde salía el valor para seguir adelante) y tomando la mano de su gemelo, la guió hasta su entrepierna. Conteniendo un largo suspiró, masajeó la yema de sus dedos hasta que la palma estuvo abierta y con ella así, la introdujo entre sus piernas. Los dedos fríos de Bill le produjeron piel de gallina pero llegado a aquel punto, casi hiperventilando de los nervios, no supo diferenciar si era del buen tipo o no—. Tomi… —Balbuceó no muy seguro si aquella palabra iba a solucionarlo todo.

Bill desde su lugar, abrió mucho los ojos al contacto de la suave redondez que el trasero de Tom era en la palma de su mano. Presionó un poco y escuchó un quejido sofocado que paralizó sus sentidos. A través de los ojos húmedos, vio a Tom con los labios apretados pero dispuesto a ceder.

Usando un poco de su coraje, recorrió la línea que separaba su trasero con el dedo medio y los temblores que recibió como prueba de que aquello era real lo abrumaron. ¿De verdad Tom le iba a permitir hacerlo? Casi leyendo el pensamiento, Tom asintió un par de veces con la respiración agitada antes de acercarse y besarlo de un modo dulce. Sus labios se entreabrieron para encontrar el sabor que tanto anhelaban justo al alcance del paladar.

—Billy… —Murmuró Bill aún con los labios puestos sobre los de Tom.

—Tomi –respondió Tom pensando que si aquello no ganaba un premio por ser lo más cursi que jamás pudiera ocurrir, se tiraría de lo más alto de un edificio. Ningún coro empalagoso de ‘Spring nicht’ se lo iba a impedir

Con todo, ambos sentían el momento como envueltos en una fina capa de vapor que los ocultaba del mundo pero les permitía encontrarse mientras el contacto de sus bocas permaneciera.

—¿Estás seguro? –Vaciló Bill al preguntar. Tenía la certeza de que presionar a Tom para que lo dijera en voz alta quizá haría que se arrepintiera, pero no pudo evitarlo. Por mucho que aquello hubiera estado en su cabeza por meses y que sólo un cigarro de hierba pudiera sacar en palabras, no quería nada que saliera forzado. Correcto tenía que ser correcto.

—No, pero vamos a hacerlo igual –sonrió Tom con la comisura de los labios temblando—. No me dejes a medias, Tomi-boy.

—Cursi –se burló Bill, pero esbozaba un rostro repleto de felicidad.

—Cállate –gruñó Tom al cubrirse la cara con ambas manos—. Ya sabes lo que hay qué hacer. Sólo ten cuidado… —Exhaló un largo suspiro—. No me vayas a romper.

Bill se carcajeó ante la idea de que el seguro que la compañía les otorgaba no incluía rupturas anales. Mejor no tentar el seguro médico y ya; al fin y al cabo, el lubricante era barato en cualquier farmacia.

Desechando aquello de la cabeza, empujó con calma a Tom sobre el colchón, que sin dejar de temblar, se dejó guiar a la suave superficie.

—¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer? –Sus ojos relampaguearon—, ¿Verdad?

—Tres dedos, lubricante y hacerte sentir como el amor de mi vida, ¿Ok? –Ironizó el menor. Tom se tuvo que controlar para no darse con la mano en pleno rostro—. ¡Claro que lo sé! No me tomes por un principiante, por favor. Tengo plena experiencia –bufó orgulloso.

—¿Se lo has hecho a alguien antes? –Esperó prudentes segundos a lo que sabía era un claro ‘No’ que Bill se negaba a soltar—. Mi punto ha sido demostrado. No más preguntas.

—Aprendí del mejor –aseguró Bill y Tom sintió de nueva cuenta arder sus orejas—. Ahora… Disfruta.

—Más te vale –advirtió Tom con nervios. Las manos se le cerraron en torno al cubrecama pero por lo demás su figura era una estampa a la quietud y el reposo. Antes muerto que dejar entrever que moría de nervios. ¿Cómo diablos se había metido en aquello?

No tuvo tiempo de cuestionárselo más. Bill no perdió tiempo en nada que no fuera sacar de la maleta el frasquito con lubricante y esparcir un poco en sus dedos. El aroma a fresas con crema les golpeó con fuerza en la nariz y los relajó a ambos imperceptiblemente.

—¿Quieres que antes te termine? –Bill señaló la erección aún orgullosa que Tom ostentaba.

—Nah, quiero venirme cuando tú –sus mejillas se colorearon casi de tono granate— estés dentro de mí –musitó con voz queda.

Bill asintió más para sí mismo que para Tom. En prueba de aquella confianza que le era depositada, se juró que Tom disfrutaría de aquello aunque la vida se le acabara. Era la misión más bizarra jamás antes planeada, pero parecía la correcta. Montado aún en el poni rosado que el cigarrillo de hierba que Georg proveía, de todos modos se lo tomó en serio.

—Ok. Dime si duele –dijo al separar las piernas de Tom y hundir la mano en el pliegue en el que los testículos se encontraban con el trasero—. No me dejes lastimarte –rogó al ir más profundo venciendo el temor de arruinarlo todo y tocando con dedos temblorosos la zona circundante.

—Ah, se siente raro –gruñó Tom—. Ve más al fondo –comandó tratando de ayudar a Bill a no perder la confianza ganada.

—No puedo –tembló—, no puedo, perdón… —Retiró la mano el menor casi con reverencial temor de haberse cargado algo valioso e irremplazable—. Mierda, perdón, lo arruiné, ¿No es cierto?

—Shhh, ven acá. –Tom lo acurrucó entre sus brazos un par de minutos hasta que su respiración recobró la normalidad.

Tendidos de lado y frente a frente, se besaron de nueva cuenta. Tom atrajo a Bill más cerca y sus erecciones colindaron haciéndolos gemir casi con timidez. Tantos años y aún se sentía como la primera vez… Bill pareció querer decir algo pero en su lugar pasó una pierna encima de la cadera de Tom para atraerlo más cerca y hundió el rostro en su pecho.

—Lo siento –musitó con voz queda—. Creo que al fin se me bajó la mierda esa que Georg me dio de fumar. Estarás contento… —Aseveró con un dejo de amargura.

Tom, que tenía la barbilla apoyada en la base de su cabeza, denegó soltando un suspiro. Tomó la mano de Bill y la guió hasta su cadera; tiró de ella un poco más y la colocó en su trasero.

—No hagas que me arrepienta –dijo y se calló para esperar lo que estaba por venir.

Consciente de que aquello iba a suceder, Bill trazó amplios círculos a la zona circundante. Poco a poco se atrevió a acercarse más y finalmente su dedo índice se deslizó justo en medio de ambas nalgas con una suavidad tal que incluso Tom que contenía el aliento en espera de un atroz dolor, jadeó de placer.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? –Dudó Bill.

—No te lo diría ni aunque tuvieras el puño dentro. —Tom lo pensó un segundo—, pero por si acaso no lo hagas.

—Bobo –aplacó Bill a su gemelo—, no podría hacerte eso. Incluso si lo pidieras –dijo muy serio.

Permanecieron un rato más tratando de acostumbrarse a la sensación hasta que Tom dijo estar listo y Bill, con mucho cuidado, presionó contra la pequeña apertura que palpitaba en medio de las nalgas de su gemelo. En un breve segundo se preguntó si incluso ahí serían iguales, pero desde que nunca se había mirado en un espejo con esa intención, desistió de echar un vistazo.

En lugar de eso, inició un lento juego de ejercer fuerza contra el estrecho agujero y aumentar la presión conforme la resistencia cedía. Atento igual a las líneas de expresión en el rostro de Tom, mantuvo una atenta vigilancia ante el más mínimo esbozo de dolor. Lo menos que quería era lastimarlo y planeaba hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo.

—Creo que puede entrar todo, ah, mierda… —Rezongó al darse cuenta que con los nervios, Bill había hundido el dedo hasta más allá de los nudillos en un mismo empujón.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto –se disculpó el menor al colocar tiernos besos sobre la mejilla de su gemelo. Uno más contra los labios y esperar a que su respiración agitada diera paso a la tranquilidad.

—No, está bien. Puedes moverlo si quieres –silbó al sacar el aire—, sólo… Sé cuidadoso.

—Sí –afirmó Bill con determinación.

Retiró el dedo con cautela y con el mismo cuidado volvió a introducirlo usando un poco de torciones con su muñeca para no ser tan brusco.

—¿Cómo se siente? –Preguntó a sabiendas de que Tom estaría debatiéndose entre el arrepentimiento y el continuar. Conocía aquella sensación muy bien.

—Honestamente, no sé. Mueve tu dedo. –Bill así lo hizo y Tom se encontró siseando. Los músculos de su esfínter se contrajeron atrapando el dedo en su interior y haciendo que Bill apreciara el calor que en su interior palpitaba con cada bombeo de su corazón—. Ah, mierda.

—¿Siempre se siente así de caliente? –Bill habló en voz alta su duda. Tom asintió—. Bien, es genial. ¿Quieres probar con otro dedo?

—Aunque te diga que no, igual lo vas a hacer –bromeó Tom—. Adelante. Estoy listo.

Bill se mordió los labios casi hasta hacerlos sangrar mientras introducía otro dedo y escuchaba a su gemelo quejarse en un tono de voz bajo y rasposo. Como si estuviera siendo presa del dolor y lo disfrutara… Cuidadoso en sus acciones, separó un poco los dedos en su interior y atrapó a Tom que se le abrazó más cerca con ternura.

—Ya no lo haré, tranquilo. Creo que estás listo para un tercer dedo –aseveró.

—¿Hablas en serio? –Gimoteó Tom con el cuerpo temblando—. Se siente como si ya tuviera tres dedos dentro. Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Billy, calma –intentó tranquilizar Bill a Tom.

El mayor de los gemelos soltó una risa un tanto forzada.

—Ni así dejas de jugar. Está bien, no te diré nada. Mete tu condenado dedo y disfrútalo que cuando terminemos te los arrancaré y los guardaré con celo –amenazó.

—Te va a gustar –dijo Bill e introdujo el tercer dedo con un poco de resistencia por parte de los músculos de su gemelo. La presión era indescriptible y la mera idea de meterse en su interior le produjo una comezón en la entrepierna—. Siente –comandó al tantear por dentro y obtener un quejido sofocado justo en el cuello—. ¿Lo sentiste? –Arrastró los dedos de nuevo por el tibio interior y obtuvo un apretón por parte de los músculos que intentaba aflojar.

—Toca eso de nuevo –gimió Tom casi imperceptible. Bill lo obedeció y obtuvo a cambio un ramalazo de excitación al saber que ocasionaba aquellas sensaciones en su gemelo—. Oh Dios, no sé si voy a poder soportarlo mucho más.

—¿Quieres que…? –Bill se ahogó ante su propia timidez.

—Métete en mí –jadeó Tom—, creo que estoy listo.

—¿Seguro? –Pregunto con hesitación Bill.

—No, así que no que bromees. Vamos –Tom se apartó para dejar espacio entre sus cuerpos. Se tendió de espaldas y abrió las piernas lo más amplio que pudo—. Espero poder hacerlo la mitad de bien que lo haces cuando tú, ya sabes, me dejas hacértelo.

Bill tragó saliva con dificultad ante el espectáculo tan delicioso que su gemelo representaba tendido de espaldas y abierto de piernas… Esperando por él para tirárselo. Sólo en sus más locas fantasías había visto esa imagen y ni siquiera entonces pensó que pudiera ser tan bella y significar tanto.

—Voy a hacerlo –aseveró temblando pero seguro de su propósito.

De cuatro patas, gateó hasta estar encima de Tom que alzó los brazos y rodeando su cuello, unió sus bocas una última vez antes de buscar la botella con el lubricante.

—¿Quieres que te lo ponga? –Preguntó con un poco de bochorno. Bill asintió al colocarse más cerca y cerrar los ojos ante la nueva sensación de ser embadurnado con el lubricante en un sitio distinto. Su pene saltó ante la fría sensación de la crema helada, pero las manos cálidas de Tom recorriéndolo en toda su extensión lo tuvieron jadeando con ansías apenas unos segundos después—. ¿Listo? –Se intentó asegurar el mayor al tenderse de nuevo sobre la cama y esperar.

Bill dijo ‘sí’ con un sinfín de emociones haciendo remolinos y fuegos artificiales en su bajo vientre al tiempo que se tendía sobre la figura desnuda de Tom y se perdía en el calor que su cuerpo proporcionaba.

—Voy a… —Se ahogó con sus propias palabras tratando de explicarse. Tom se limitó a besarlo de nueva cuenta disfrutando el momento. La paz antes de la tempestad. Reuniendo coraje, apretó el trasero de Bill contra su pelvis y alzó la cadera para indicar que estaba listo.

Desde su sitio, Bill usó una mano para guiar su miembro por entre los húmedos muslos de su gemelo y encontrar el punto de unión en el que sus cuerpos se iban a fundir en uno. Localizando la zona con sus dedos, se posicionó incapaz de creer que aquello estaba sucediendo y empujó despacio con todo el autocontrol que fue capaz de reunir.

El tibio calor que lo envolvió casi al instante lo tuvo sin problemas murmurando una letanía interminable que no parecía tener un fin próximo. Usando sus pies contra el colchón como apoyo para impulsarse más profundo, empujó con mayor fuerza en el tenso cuerpo de Tom hasta encontrarse presionando directo en su trasero

—Wow, estás adentro… —Gimió el mayor con la voz sobrecogida de miedo—. No te muevas aún –pidió estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza de una misma vez. Bill aprovechó la quietud del momento para hundir el rostro en la base del cuello de su gemelo y dejar un tentativo beso que se prolongó conforme el tiempo pasaba y Tom encontraba más fácil respirar.

La sensación de ser penetrado no se compraba de modo alguno con alguna otra conocida, pero Tom lo encontró extrañamente tranquilizador una vez las primeras oleadas de dolor dieron paso a la simple incomodidad. Con temor, apretó un poco los músculos y comprobó extasiado que era real. Bill estaba adentro y su trasero lo comprimía a su antojo.

—Me siento como… —Bill se quedó estático al sentir la lengua dormida. La mierda de Georg solía ser del tipo imprevisto: El efecto iba y venía a su antojo—. No sé, pasta de dientes.

—¿Pasta de dientes? –Enfatizó Tom al decir de modo burlesco—, tienes que estar bromeando.

—Nah, es que me aprietas… Estás bastante estrecho –dijo al morder su hombro—. Pareces virgencita. ¡Hey, es cierto! –Protestó al ver que su gemelo parecía dispuesto a molerlo a palos pese a la postura en la que se encontraba tan indefenso.

—No lo arruines –repuso Tom.

—Ok. ¿Quieres que me mueva ya o…?

—Muévete, sí… —Susurró Tom asustado de lo que podía venir. El dolor ya no era tal, sino más como una leve raspadura que incordiaba, que no sacabas de tu mente pero que no te hacía llorar. Estaba dispuesto a ir por más—. Trata sólo de no partirme en dos.

—Tomi Dios del sexo jamás haría eso –guiñó un ojo y su cadera se movió.

—Mghhh –gruñó Tom ante la sensación de algo arrastrándose en sus entrañas con sádico placer. Se sorprendió más que nada del gemido entrecortado que salió de su garganta sin que realmente fuera consciente de la pertenencia de él, pero una vez encontrado mandó al cuerno la modestia para chillar con cada embestida.

Bill por su parte se concentró en la acuciante necesidad de correrse de una vez tratando de enfocar toda aquella nueva gama de apreciaciones para mantener un ritmo que mantuviera a Tom con ojos cerrados de placer y suaves gimoteos. La sola idea de verlo, apreciarlo con el resto de sus sentidos bastaba para tenerlo al borde del orgasmo y dispuesto a saltar.

Con todo, se controló lo mejor posible al menos hasta que Tom tornó su agarre en algo más que simples manos contra su piel. Sus casi inexistentes uñas trazaron ardorosos caminos a lo largo y ancho de su espalda mientras gruñía su sofoco con desesperación.

—Me gusta –susurró con piernas débiles. Tom asintió enfebrecido alzando la cadera para aumentar la fricción de sus cuerpos. Las piernas se le enredaron en torno a la cadera de Bill que aceptó aquel nuevo peso con gusto al iniciar una serie de cortas y veloces embestidas.

—Ough –gimió quedo el mayor al encontrarse gimiendo como puta y feliz de ello. Mañana, sin borrachera, lo iba a lamentar pero justo ahora quería vivir el instante. Leb’ die Sekunde y bla-bla-bla que lo atestiguara si faltaba.

—¿Estás bien? –En los ojos de Bill se dibujó la concentración. Su cadera pasó a un ritmo más controlado que desapareció de nuevo apenas Tom agitó la cabeza de arriba a abajo con quejidos leves que de queja no tenían nada.

—Tócame, Tomi-boy –pidió casi asfixiándose de la pena que sentía por sí mismo al regatear por algo. Lo que valió la pena con la mano que se cerró en torno a su pene y la sonrisa de mil voltios que Bill le dedicó al usar todas sus energías para clavarlo en el colchón y en hacerlo venirse—. Uhhh, sí, sí… —Tartamudeó en un largo quejido que desvergonzado como era, lo excitaba.

—Tienes que… –Cabeceó—, ya porque yo… ¡Ahhh! –Se estremeció como quien recibe un cubetazo de agua fría mientras Tom sentía en los últimos empellones dentro de su cuerpo, más humedad de la necesaria.

—No me digas qué… —Bill se desplomó sobre su pecho con estertores cercanos a la muerta mientras su cabeza, cordura y demás volaba por la ventana—. Oh, Tomi… —Protestó con una pizca de humor en la voz—. ¿Qué decías del Dios del sexo que eras?

—Perdón…

—No ‘perdón’, uhm. –Tom alzó la cadera y su miembro aún duro y listo para explotar colindó con el vientre de su gemelo—. Sé bueno –casi suplicó.

—Bien. Deja sólo me recupero… Un par de segundos –murmuró para sí mismo.

Se alzó sobre las rodillas y Tom sintió un ardor ligero al apreciar como Bill salía de su interior con un gruñido indefinido entre lo placentero y doloroso.

—Voy a hacerlo rico para ti –murmuró Bill al inclinarse entre las piernas abiertas de Tom y sin esperar más, devorarlo de una buena vez.

Tom hundió la cabeza en la almohada al encontrarse subyugado no sólo por la boca de su gemelo sino por el par de dedos que entraban con cuidado en su interior y se arrastraban presionando aquella pequeña zona que le acalambraba el cuerpo entero. Mordiéndose el puño para evitar gritar alguna obscenidad de la que se pudiera arrepentir sin duda en un futuro no muy cercano –algo como a la mañana siguiente una vez que aquella noche de locura terminara- abrió más las piernas para dar total acceso al contacto frontal.

—Di algo, Billy –pidió Bill al soltar su pene con un húmedo sonido y recorrer el camino de su extensión entre besos mojados. Pronto se apoderó de sus testículos y tras un último vistazo, alzó el trasero de Tom que incrédulo de lo que su cuerpo sentía, ahogó un ronco gemido al sentir la lengua de Bill tocar la zona donde sus dedos entraban y salían con absoluta facilidad.

Aquello era demasiado para que cualquier persona normal lo soportara… Largos chorros de esperma mojaron su vientre en tres brutales ondas cálidas que apenas terminaron, dejaron las terminaciones nerviosas de toda su piel entumecidas por el abrumador cansancio que lo bañó completo una vez su cabeza dejó de girar por el orgasmo tan paralizante que había recibido.

—Oh Diosss… —Siseó incapaz de algo que no fuera respirar en amplias bocanadas-. Oh Dios, Dios mío santo

—Llámame Tomi –dijo Bill con una clara sonrisa que adornó su rostro antes de que el ceño fruncido lo dominara—. ¿Te gustó?

—¿Si digo que sí habrá repetición? –Se atrevió a preguntar el mayor. En algún momento en el futuro, consideraría la opción. Justo ahora, quería dormir—. Fue genial –aseveró con párpados pesados al ver que Bill limpiaba el desastre de su vientre con la lengua y los envolvía a ambos con la suave manta antes desechada—. Gracias –bostezó en un abrazo íntimo sobre el cual sus figuras se reflejaron una con la otra al permanecer tendidas de lado y entrelazadas desnudas en la oscuridad.

—De nada, Billy.

—Oh… Sólo durmamos… —Tom besó la frente de Bill antes de cerrar los ojos—. Dormir.

—Buenas noches, Billy.

Tom gruñó bastante audible. Se rendía.

—Buenas noches… Tomi.

 

—¿Más cereal, Billy?

—Hummm… —Las palabras que salían aquella mañana de la boca de Tom, no era tal. Recostado de lado, se dejaba alimentar, hacer cariñitos y llamar ‘Billy’ ante los ojos incrédulos de Gustav y Georg que habían decidido pasar aquel día libre probando la nueva consola de videojuegos que Jost les había dado para instalar en el autobús.

—Ok, esto es raro. ¿Billy? –Tom alzó una ceja al tiempo que abría la boca para dejar que Bill introdujera una nueva cucharada de desayuno—. ¿Tomi? –Bill ladeaba el rostro al ser ‘llamado’—. Chicos, ustedes dos están…

—… Locos –finalizó Gustav—. ¿Y saben qué es peor? –Todos en la habitación se encogieron de hombros—. Eso. Que ustedes y oh Dios, yo, pienso que es normal.

—Ellos nunca saben nada, Billy-boy –dijo Bill al inclinarse sobre el oído de su gemelo y susurrar las siguientes palabras con ojos chispeantes—. ¿Aún cansado?

Tom se sonrojó e ignoró por completo las caras de hastío de sus compañeros de banda al darlos como caso perdido e iniciar otra ronda con la consola.

—No, Tomi. –Ignoró el calor subiendo por su cuello; al diablo con sonrojarse. Aquel dolor de trasero valía la pena con creces.

Fue el turno de Bill de tomar color en el rostro. Y si, al diablo con las inhibiciones.

Ser Kaulitz era ser Tom o ser Bill, pero ser Kaulitz al final.

—Oh, oh, oh… Billy-boy…

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
